Butterflies
by Narnia4ever62
Summary: This is a Eustace/OC story. Elora gets butterflies in her stomach when she's with Eustace. Aboarde the Dawn Treader. Please read and review!


Based on the book _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_. Well, I'm trying to base it off of the book but I might get some movie stuff mixed up in here...

So, as you might have guessed, I have a slight Eustace obsession. And this time, I decided to make this a Eustace/OC.

I was walking around the village in Narrowhaven. I took notice that it was a very busy day, then I realised why, it was marketing day. On Marketing day, that ass Pug would go out and 'collect' some slaves to sell like an auction.

"Can I get 30 crescents? Come on! Don't be cheap! 30? 30?" Pug's voice could be heard up ahead. I put the hood of my cloak on to hide my face, for he tried to sell me once before. I could see that he was failing at trying to sell a certain slave. It was a boy, maybe around my age. He was small, slouchy and Pug described him as a "Drug in the market".

"Fine! Fine! I'll sell him for 5 crescents!"

There were still no bidders. Pug was growing red infrustration, then his eyes landed on me. "YOU!" He shouted. I jumped. I've been caught. "Get her! The brunette in the blue!" Pug shouted still pointing to me. But before I could run away, two men nearby grabbed me and I was thrown onto the platform next to the other slave. "Let's start off with 200 crescents!" Pug shouted. I shot him a look. "What? 200! I am not an item that you can just bid off of - "

"QUIET YOU!" He tied a cloth around my mouth to keep me silent, which unfortunately worked.

Many men started bidding and soon the number of crescents grew higher and higher, finally, someone bought me for five hundred crescents. But before Pug gave me away, there was suddenly a whole army charging after him, and there was a whole street fight! What was more suprising was the person leading I recognized to be as King Caspian!

We were soon being trampled and knocked over by the huge mob. I ripped the mouth cloth off and noticed the sulky slave that wouldn't sell on the ground, he was struggling because he had his hands tied behind his back. Before he could get dangerously trampled, I dived towards him and grabbed him by the arm, lifting him up onto his feet. He looked at me in shock. "Don't stand there like an idiot!" I exclaimed. "C'mon!" I dragged him out to a back alley so that we weren't being bumped into or trampled anymore. "Eustace!" Suddenly a girl and a boy around my age came rushing towardas the slave that was with me. "Eustace! Thank goodness you're ok!" The girl flung her arms around him.

_Must be a girlfriend. _I thought. "Bother! Are you tied? Here, let's see!"

The girl tried, but failed, to get his cuffs undone from behind. "Here, let me try." I took a look at the rope and carefully, but forcefully, pulled on the knots, making it soon lose. "There."

"Oh! Thank you." The girl smiled. I smiled back. "No problem."

"I'm Lucy." She let out her hand and I shook it. "I'm Edmund." Said the other and we shook hands aswell. I glanced at the other. "Oh, this is our cousin Eustace." Edmund explained. Now I was looking at both Lucy and Edmund very hard, then I gasped. "You're - you're - !" I got down on a knee and bowed to them. "Please forgive me your Majesties." I mumbled. Lucy shook her head, smiling. "You don't need to be formal with us." I stood up and nodded. "What brings you here?" I asked them.

"Well...we're on a Voyage, with King Caspian." Edmund explained. "Oh, and your cousin tagged along too?" I asked nodding towards him. Lucy nodded. "Somewhat."

"What's your name again? Sorry, I keep forgetting." I was looking at the Royal's cousin. He only muttered something. "Don't mind him," Edmund saud rolling his eyes. "His name is Eustace."

"Oh, right." I nodded, just then King Caspian came. "Ah! There you three are! Come on, all is well and sorted!"

I stood there, star struck. I've always only heard stories of King Caspian, and other than this morning I never seen him this close in real life. Caspian took notice of this. "Who's your friend?"

"Er...we haven't learned of her name yet." Edmund said looking towards my direction. I cleared my throat. "My name is Elora."

Caspian only nodded. "Well, come on, we must be off."

"Wait!" I called to them. They all turned around and I bravely asked: "Can I come?"

It took a little talking into, but they let me aboard. I had to make good reasons, of course. I told them that I needed a place to stay, and I could pay back the favour back in Narnia.

But I won't get into the details.

After a few days of sailing, I learned more about Lucy and Edmund. Learned about what things were like in the Golden age, how they first came to Narnia etc...

I was also learning more about Eustace. Well...sorta. What I really learned was that even though being related to the Kings and Queens of old, he could be very obnoxious, stubborn, and loud. He also complained alot.

But other than that, the Voyage vwas quite lovely. Reepicheep and I get along well, in some ways, he's just like me. For one thing, we both knew that if Eustace really wanted to, he could change his ways, and that there was a better side to him. All he needs is patience and some positive attitude and that's kinda what Reep was doing.

Right now Lucy and I were on the skydeck, she was doodling something in her sketch book and I was watching the waves in the water.

"Doesn't that make you feel a little seasick?" Lucy inquired. I turned to her. "no, why?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, I mean, you never actually been on a ship before, remember?"

I nodded then shrugged.

"When Eustace first came on, he was pretty sick." Lucy said going back to her sketchbook. I smirked. "I'll bet."

There was a pause before Lucy spoke up again: "Do you like him?" I could feel my face burning a bit. "What makes you think that?" I asked, letting out a nervous laugh.

"I dunno, just because when you first came on you were always trying to talk to him and you were just being friendly, I guess." Lucy explained.

My face was red for sure now. "Well _sorta_ but...he's being a bum right now so it's kinda hard." I admitted.

Lucy smiled a bit. "If he's being a bum, then why are you intrested in him?" She asked me.

I thought about it for a moment. "Because I beleive he can change."

"Elora!" I turned around to see King Caspian coming towards me.

"Yes, Sire?"

"We're about to cook supper."

"Alright, I'm coming!" I got of my stool and headed for the kitchens. On my way there I ran into Eustace. "Where are you going?" He asked me suspiciously. "To the kitchen, I'm gonna help cook dinner." I explained.

"_Why_?"

"Because if I'm gonna stay on this ship I need to make myself useful." I said trying to walk past him, he blocked my way with a smirk.

"Oh, so _that's _why Caspian let you on the ship? So you could be his little servanjt?"

I let out a sigh. "I can't talk now," And pushed myself by him and went to the kitchen.

"Land ahead!"

We got into rowboats and went to look around on the shore. "Search for food," Caspian ordered.

Some people were collecting water, getting wood for fire and looking for food. When I looked over I could see Eustace just sitting under a shaded tree. I walked over to him. "You know, while your sitting here on your lazy ass, the rest of us are working really hard, trying to set up camp." I said crossing my arms at him. He looked up at me. I continued. "You're part of this crew, why aren't you helping?"

"Because unlike you, or the rest, it wasn't my idea to sign up to be on a boat in this strange lunacy land of yours." He said smugly. I huffed. "Aren't _you _just a bucket full of sunshine?"

He glared at me. "I never wanted this! I knew my cousins were crazy to begin with, they didn't have to bring me here! And everyone is just a pile of rot! Always bossing me around, ignoring me, and I hear what they say behind my back!"

I was silent.

"Why are you always so nice to me? Nobody else is, well except that rat thing. What have I ever done to make you wanna talk to me? Why don't you ignore me or pity me like the others?" He was glaring at me now.

I could feel my face growing hot again. "Well - I - I don't _know_!" I said huffing a little. "Why not?"

Eustace stood up and brushed some dirt off his trousers. "Well, I'm not gonna waste my time around here, I'm gonna do something intresting."

He started walking past me. "What are you gonna do?" I asked him somewhat warningly.

"Relax, I just wanna have a look around..." He began walking again but then turned back to me. "You coming?"

I hesitated. _Was he serious?_

"What about the others? They may need my help." I said nervously.

He looked behind me, seeing men chopping down trees and collecting water. "They won't even notice you're gone! look they're going along fine without you."

The thought of exploring around the island with him brought butterflies to my stomach and I almost considered, but then I thought better of it.

"I shouldn't."

He sighed. "_Fine _then." And he walked away.

The butterflies were still in my stomach as I watched every step he took before dissapearing along the horizon.

There was a nice fire made and everyone was getting ready to sit around it and eat some of the fruit that they found.

Then Edmund spoke up: "Hey, where's Eustace?"

I quickly realised that he wasn't back yet and my stomach turned.

"Eustace? Eustace! Eustace!" Eustace and even Caspian and Edmund started calling for him.

"That little ass," muttered Edmund. "Probably wandered off somewhere without even telling us! Anybody see where he's gone to?"

I sheepishly explained to them what happend earlier.

"Not your fault, Elora. Mind leading us to where you think he's gone?" Caspian asked me. I nodded. "Of course! This way."

Edmund, Caspian and I walked towards where I thought I saw him go.

A half hour went by and I was growing anxious. _If I had just gone with him, I probably could have lead him back._

Finally, we found something. "Whoa!" Edmund exclaimed. There was gold and jeweles, everywhere! We all went towards it, looking around. "Remarkable!" I exclaimed. "Where did all this come from?" Edmund wondered.

"Probably dragons," Caspian explained. I shuddered a bit.

We were looking around some more when I stopped in my tracks. "You guys!" I practically screamed. Edmund and Caspian ran towards me.

On the ground were Eustace's clothes, not only that but his journal too. But his clothes were...burned, some of it melted even. Edmund knelt down in shock.

"I shouldn't have let him go alone!" I covered my mouth with my hands and trembled a bit.

"It's not your fault, Elora." Caspian said. I kneeled down and picked up his journal, only the corners were slightly burned. Edmund looked pale and I thought I was gonna be sick.

We brought it back to camp and Lucy gasped.

I sat down on a log and clutched the journal in my hands, everyone was discissing how it could have happend and why.

"He was only a boy!"

"What did he do?"

"All we could find was his clothes!"

"Supose he's alive but just running around naked?"

Suddenly, Lucy let out a scream. Everyone looked up and there was a dragon flying around in the sky. "Get your weapons!"

Some people took out their bows and arrows while others took out their swords.

The dragon managed to swoop down and landed a few feet away from his, when he hit the ground with a 'thud' it made me jump.

The dragon let out a moan and fluttered it's wings a bit, that's when we realised that it was acting strange. "Oh!" Gasped Lucy. "It's harmed! Look at it's arm!"

There was a small tight band around it's right arm. "I say! How on earth did it manage to get thst on it's arm?" Edmund exclaimed. A huge tear fell from the dragon's eye and he began clawing at his arm.

I took a couple stes forward. "Careful, Elora!" Caspian shouted.

But there was something about him that made me draw nearer. I looked into it's eyes, they looked familiar.

The dragon and I locked eyes for a few moments before I spoke up.

"Eustace?"

The crew seemed confused at my sudden words, but then were suprised that the dragon nodded it's head and started flapping it's wings.

"Why! It's Eustace!"

"I'll be!"

"But how?"

"How do we know that this Dragon is lying?" Called one of them.

The dragon shook his head and groaned a bit. I bit my lip. "No! It's really him! Ohh...but...what happend?" I cautiously took a few steps for ward and looked at his arm. "Lucy! Do you have your Cordial?"

Lucy took it out and put a drop on his arm. Eustace rubbed it some more a bit.

"What shall we do with him?" One of the men asked Caspian. Caspian looked up at Eustace. "We'll figure things out later in the morning, why don't we all get some rest?"

So they added more wood to the fire and we all grabbed some blankets and everyone fell asleep. But I couldn't. I felt bad. I could hear Eustace sniffling a bit. I sat up and looked over to Reep. (who was laying next to me)

He wasn't asleep either.

"He seems lonely." I whispered to him. Reepicheep nodded. "Let's go see him." He got up and went towards him, me following after.

"Hello, ol' chap." Reepicheep said quietly as we approached. I could see tear streaks below Eustace's eyes. He only glanced at us and looked away.

"Now, don't be like that." Reepicheepb said. We both sat down next to him. "We just thought we'd see you," I explained. Eustace glanced at us again.

"You know, you're not the first Dragon I encountered," Reepicheep began. This got Eustace's attention and he turned back to us as Reeicheep started on telling us of old tales of when he was younger, they were quite intresting. But after that, it was late and we all decided best on going to bed.

Reep and I never left Eustace's side. I laid down next to the huge Dragon and Reep next to me and we all fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I found that I was leaning against Eustace. I quickly pulled away, feeling a little emberassed. "Sorry," I mumbled to him. Eustace only looked down at me. I got up and realised that I was the last one to wake up.

After breakfast (fruits) we were all discussing and decided to stay onto the island a little longer.

A couple nights has gone by, and each night I would find myself sleeping next to Eustace, and it was one cold night that Eustace actually put his wing around me, for warmth.

On the sixth night, something remarkable happend.

"Elora? Elora! Wake up!" I was being shaken awake. "Hmmm? What?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes and what stood before me was Eustace, the human Eustace. I gasped. "Eustace!"

Edmund stirred a bit and sat up. "By jove! Eustace it's you!" He exclaimed.

"Hush," Eustace said. We both shut our mouths.

"What happend?" I asked in a whisper. Eustace explained to us that he was having one of those awful nights, when he saw a lion, a beautiful lion, the lion went up to him and it told Eustace to follow him, after he followed the lion he lead him to the top of a moutain, there was a huge beautiful garden, with a huge marble tub almost, with water in it. Eustace began scratching the scales off of himself (I winced at this part and Eustace laughed soft heartedly and assured me he was fine) then the lion helped him with the rest of his scales, he got into the tub and came out back to normal.

I looked at him after he was done with his story and realised he was wearing clothes They were fresher and nicer than his old ones. "Where did you get those?"

"You may think it's weird, but the lion dressed me into them."

"The lion _dressed _you?" Edmund asked in shock.

"Well, yeah, sorta."

"Eustace," I said smiling. "I think the lion was Aslan."

Edmund and I had to explain a little bit about Aslan.

"You really think it was him?" Eustace asked. We both nodded.

Eustace sighed. "What if it was all just a dream?"

"I don't think it was, for one thing, you're a boy again and where else would you have gotton those clothes?" Edmund explained.

This made Eustace smile, it was unlike any other smile I've ever seen on him. It was a type of smile that made me smile aswell.

"Glad to have you back, Eustace." I went forward and hugged him.

Edmund smiled a bit but then yawned. "Well, it's nearly one in the morning, I'm going to back to bed." He wrapped the blankets around himself and laid back down, over to the fire place.

"Oh, yeah," I said quietly taking out his journal from my pocket. "Um, here."

Eustace gladly took it. "Thank you."

Edmund stirred a bit.

Not wanting to disturb the others, Eustace and I walked a little ways away from camp towards the beach.

"Elora?"

"Yeah?"

Eustace sighed. "I'm sorry I've been such an ass to you. And to think even after all that you still stuck with me when I was a dragon...why'd you do it?" He asked.

I hesitated and felt those butterfies in my stomach again. "Because, I beleived in you, Eustace. I beleived that if you really wanted to, you could change." I explained looking at the ground and kicking a rock into the water.

We were silent, then he spoke up again.

"All these times that you've been with me I...I um..." His face turned a little pink.

I didn't really understand.

"I don't really know how to describe it because I never experienced it before, but whenever you're near me my head sorta spins and my pulse usually picks up and I get this nervous feeling...I know you must think I'm weird..."

At that same moment my own head began to spin and my pulse quickend a bit.

"I know the feeling." I said.

"You do?" He asked hopefully.

I nodded. "I get it all the time when I'm around you." I said, my face began to burn again.

"You do?" He asked in disbeleif.

Without warning, I gently pulled him towards me and I kissed him full on the lips.

But I pulled away quickly, feeling slightly emberassed.

He was looking at me, his mouth slightly open and his face was red.

I was about to apologize when he leaned down himself and kissed me back.

It was an awkward kiss. Our noses were kinda squished, and it was very sudden. But it was a kiss overall, at it was my first kiss, and I don't think I'll ever forget the feeling. The butterflies in my stomach or the tingling sensation on my lips once we pulled apart.

Eustace took my hand. "Elora?"

"Yes, Eustace?"

"Thanks for beleiving in me."

I smiled at him. "Anytime."

I leaned up to him and kissed him once again, the butterflies never leaving my stomach.

END

Please Review and tell me what you think? :)


End file.
